


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Contains Spoilers For Future Season 3 Episodes, Couches, Either Would Be Appreciated, Gen, Hugs, I love Luka & Anarka, Leave Kudos & A Comment If You Liked It, Mother-Son Relationship, Or One Or The Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anarka was used to Luka coming home late from battling akumasShe was not used to him being hurt





	Comfort

Anarka was used to Luka coming home late from battling akumas. He always gave an excuse that she pretended to believe. She knew he was the snake-themed hero "Viperion".

It was becoming a nightly thing for him to come home and for her to greet him. He would give her an excuse, she would pretend to believe him, they would hug and he would go to bed. But tonight was different. 

Luka had came in stumbling. His hand was on his head and he looked so tired. Anarka gasped at the sight of her stumbling son. Had he gotten hurt during battle? He tried to give some excuse while walking but he ended up tripping.

Anarka caught him in her arms. She brought him over to the couch and sat him down. He mentions that his head hurts and tries to give off the couch, but she tells him to stay. She goes to the kitchen and got some pills that deal with headaches and a glass of water. She returned to the living room and instructed Luka to take the pills. He does so and drinks the water as she sits down next to him.

Despite being right next to her, he reaches out for her. She pulls him into her lap just like she did when he was little and hugs him.

"Mom" he starts. "Mom, I-I'm-"

"Shh". She hushes him. "I know. I've known from the very beginning sweetheart."

He doesn't respond, but she knows that it's probably for the best.

She starts to sing a song, a familiar song. It was a song that she used to sing to him and his sister when they were little.

He isn't little anymore. He is no longer the little boy she would play tag with around the boat, or have farting contests with, or even dress up like superheros.

No, he was now 16 and was a superhero.

And yet despite being 16, she still found herself comforting him like she once did. 

She hears a snore and sees that he is now asleep. Smiling, she gets off the couch with him in her arms and carries him to his room. She was surprised by her own strength.

Laying him down in his bed, she pulls the cover over his body, and kisses him on the forehead. Smiling, she says one last thing before leaving...

"Goodnight Luka. I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> I know Weredad established the Miraculous Ladybug fixes body damage but...let's just pretend it doesn't for this fic.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
